Lostorage conflated WIXOSS Episode 11
Choice / Battle and Battle (選択・バトルとバトル, Sentaku / Batoru to Batoru) is the eleventh episode of Lostorage conflated WIXOSS. It premiered on June 15, 2018. Appearances Based on order of appearance: * Suzuko Homura * Kiyoi Mizushima * Hanna Mikage * Carnival in Kou Satomi's body * Ril * Mel * Carnival in LRIG Form * Yuzuki Kurebayashi in LRIG Form * Tama in LRIG Form * Ruko Kominato * Layla * Layla in Kaede's body * Hitoe Uemura * Allos Piruluk * Kiyoi Mizushima in LRIG Form * Yuki * Milulun (Flashback) * Akira Aoi (Flashback) * Amika Hashimoto (Flashback) * Ayumi Sakaguchi (Flashback) * Kazuki Kurebayashi (Flashback) * Amika Hashimoto * Chinatsu Morikawa * Eternal in LRIG of the Beginning's Form Cards: Ruko Kominato's Red Yuzuki and White Dual Paleness Deck LRIG * Yuzuki (TCG) * Tama (TCG) ** Tamayorihime, New Moon Miko ** Tamayorihime, First Moon Miko ** Tamayorihime, Young Moon Miko ** Tamayorihime, Thunder Miko ** Tamayorihime, Daybreak Miko SIGNIs * Dinos, Phantom Dragon * Nothoto, Phantom Dragon * Procera, Phantom Dragon * Tarbo, Phantom Dragon * Guetzal, Phantom Dragon ARTS * One Rule, Two Birds * Splendid Banquet SPELL * Strategy Gale KEY CARD * None * Tama Suzuko Homura's Red Dual Blood Deck LRIG * Ril (TCG) ** Ril, Memory of Innocence ** Ril, Memory of Mutual Favor ** Ril, Memory of Swordpoint ** Ril, Memory of the Blue Sky ** Ril, Memory of Dignified Valor SIGNIs * Flambe, Medium Attire * Kukri, Small Attire * Nuncha, Small Attire * Tlet, Great Attire * Tonfa, Ultimate Attire * Longinus, Ultimate Attire * Balmung, Ultimate Attire ARTS * See Through the Fiery Ambition * Fiery Morning, Moonlit Night * Pulling Chestnuts out of the Fire KEY CARD * Mel-Muddler Layla's Red Doping Deck LRIG * Layla (TCG) ** Layla-Neutral ** Layla-Clutch ** Layla-Corner ** Layla-Brake ** Layla-Full Throttle SIGNIs * Code Ride Wagon * Code Ride Romen * Code Ride Tokkyuu * Code Ride Shinkan * Code Ride Futsuji * Code Ride Go-Kart ARTS * KEY CARD * Carnival's Black Deck LRIG *Carnival (TCG) ** Carnival †0† ** Carnival †PA† ** Carnival †SA† ** Carnival †TA† ** Carnival †QA† ** Carnival -MAIS- SIGNIs * Zhang Liao, Two-Handed Axe of the Wei Army * Cao Ren, Court Advisor of the Wei Army * Parsifal, Thrown Spear of the Round Table * Xiahou Yuan, Red Bow of the Wei Army * Gaain, Hawk Catcher of the Round Table * Lancelot, Immorality of the Round Table * Xiahou Dun, One Eye of the Wei Army * Servant D * Servant O4 ARTS * Fate Struggle * Bad End * Tactical Punish Spell * Recycle Deads KEY CARD * Together with Aya! Kiyoi Mizushima's Blue Carthasis Deck LRIG * Allos Piruluk ** Allos Piruluk ** Allos Piruluk MONO ** Allos Piruluk DI ** Allos Piruluk TRI ** Allos Piruluk TET SIGNIs * Manomin, Hoodlum of Demonic Seas * Slime, Sticky Figure of Hell * Armored Slime, Sticky Figure of Hell * Shakko, Blue Spear of Demonic Seas * Shark Spear, Black Spear of Demonic Seas ARTS * Worst Condition KEY CARD * Code Piruluk KEY * Dona CHEER * Milulun Add Coin Bet Skills Used: * Joker x 2 * Direct * Doping x 2 * Requiem * Innocence Synopsis Official Japanese Synopsis: Crunchyroll English Synopsis: Recap Featured Battles Ruko Kominato vs Layla - Ruko Wins (Reclaims Midoriko, Hanayo, Claims: Layla ) Carnival vs Suzuko Homura - Carnival Wins Carnival vs Kiyoi Mizushima - Kiyoi Wins (Claims: Carnival, Nanashi, Guzuko, Aya) Ruko Kominato vs Kiyoi Mizushima - Kiyoi Wins due to Ruko forfeiting the match (Kiyoi gains all of Ruko's Key Cards) Notes * Carnival is able to grow up to Level 5. * When all of the cards are gathered, the door to the true White Room will open. * Kiyoi Mizushima is chosen to go to the room where everything began * Tama is the key to the White Room who leads Kiyoi Mizushima to the White Room. * Eternal takes the form of the LRIG of the Beginning. Trivia Gallery References Navigation